Encrucijada
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir no están en una encrucijada aun si brevemente lo piensan. Cualquier decisión que tomen respecto a su persona amada, los llevaran al mismo camino.
1. Chapter 1

La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana, iluminando la habitación oscura. Las migas de galletas se extendían por el suelo y dos tazas de leche caliente se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

— No te confieses —Dijo Marinette al oír como Chat Noir planeaba decirle como se sentía a Ladybug, es decir a ella misma, aunque el felino no lo sepa.

— Es muy amable por preocuparte, My Princess —Mirando por la ventana— Pero ya estoy preparado para obtener un corazón roto.

— ¿Ya lo das por hecho? —Preguntó impresionada.

— Bueno... fue un gran indicio, el de no aceptar mis rosas ni ninguna salida a mis citas —Sonrió— ¿O crees que está muerta por mí y lo oculta muy bien?

— Vas a salir lastimado...

 _"Te voy a lastimar"_ Expreso Marinette con su mirada.

— Algún día tenía que pasar... —Mirándola— Y esto me dará la valentía y la posibilidad de ir por un nuevo amor...

Al decir aquello, no apartó sus ojos de Marinette, esa chica que comenzó a compartir no solo comida sino su hogar. La muchacha que le dio un lugar al que quería estar. Esa misma que hacia latir su corazón, justo como lo hacía su Lady. La que le hacía querer quedarse con ella toda la noche. Solo charlando o mirarla dormir.

— Me gusta alguien más —Sintió la necesidad de decir, esperando su reacción.

Ella se sobresaltó, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho para su extrañeza.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó— ¿La conozco?

— Si, es amable, linda y huele muy rico —Describió. Al no darse cuenta la aludida. Añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos— Tú, Marinette.

Un sonrojo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Yo, dijiste? —Con ligero desconcierto— Estás... ¿No estás bromeando? Pero... pero L-Ladybug...

— Me gusta, pero tú me haces sentir de la misma manera, no. No es la misma, es mejor.

Marinette no sabía que decir, estaba en una encrucijada. Chat Noir se había enamorado de sus dos identidades, heroína, civil. Había visto más allá de su máscara. Se había enamorado de su parte torpe, tímida. En ese momento quería decirte también; que también le gustaba. Su corazón que palpitaba con ritmos desquiciados, lo ansiaban. Quería corresponderle, quería. Sin embargo en el fondo de su mente, se encontraba Adrien. No quería olvidar o ignorar lo que sentía por él.

Ella negó con la cabeza con profundo dolor.

— T-tu... —Empezó— Tu sabes que me gusta Adrien, y-yo no puedo...

— Lo sé —Simplemente contesto, con una extraña tranquilidad— Y está bien, no te preocupes.

De forma calmada como si no le importara, aun así, no pudo traspasarla a ella.

— No, no está bien —Negando con todas sus extremidades— Me gusta él de la misma manera como tú me estas empezando a gustar.

Admitió colorada hasta las orejas. Ocasionando que el pobre Chat Noir este ruborizado también y a punto de darle una taquicardia.

— Lo siento... —Se disculpó sin saber bien que decir— A pesar de eso, no puedo corresponderte... —Repuso con mucho dolor en su corazón.

Chat Noir sin deprimirse. Llevó su mano enguantada a la mejilla de ella y la acunó.

— Esta bien, My Princess —Espetó mirándola a los ojos con completa seguridad— Todo estará bien.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, suavemente mientras el gatito iba acercando su rostro al de ella. Hasta que sus narices comenzaron a rozarse.

— Está bien —Susurró a centímetros de sus labios— Plagg, destransformame —Musitó antes de cerrar sus ojos y unir los labios con los de ella.

En el proceso, se encargó de saborear sus dulces labios de forma lenta, sin apuro, solo quería besarla de la manera más romántica posible, intentando que ella le corresponda. Al notar que no lo hacía. Se separó y repitió: "Todo estará bien"

Al abrir sus ojos vio que ella tenía enormemente sus ojos abiertos como mirando un punto fijo.

 _¿Todo estará bien?_

Al parecer no. Al menos hasta que Marinette reaccione.


	2. Chapter 2

Las luces de la ciudad recién comenzaban a prenderse contrarrestando la oscuridad que hace poco hizo su presencia. Chat Noir se encontraba sobre un tejado caminando de un lado a otro. Esperando la llegada de su Lady.

Al oír su llegada y al estar justo dándole la espalda. Se da la vuelta, viéndola colorada como si se hubiera apurado en venir. El gatito pensó que ella creía que llegaría tarde a la citación para realizar el patrullaje nocturno y por eso se apresuró. Sin saber que era por otra cosa, más específicos, por él y por la confesión de ayer hacia Marinette.

— M-My Lady —Repusó con una pizca de nervios. Tomó aire y con los puños cerrados al lado de su cuerpo. Las siguientes palabras, pronunció: _"Te amo, My Lady"_

Sin arrodillarse, sin entregarle una rosa. En cambio estaba parado notándose tenso, con los ojos cerrados. Esperando el inminente rechazo. Su corazón estaba preparado, al final de cuentas, su escudo era el amor que tenía por Marinette.

— Yo también te amo.

Esas palabras que salieron de los labios de su Lady, ocasionaron que los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieran expresando perplejidad, parpadeo varias veces, creyendo que sus oídos le jugaba una mala pasada, pero al verla con los ojos emitiendo un brillo y un rojo en sus mejillas más intenso, eso, provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse.

De felicidad y miedo... _¿Ahora qué haría?_ Por las dudas se pellizco la mejilla por si era un sueño. Al sentir dolor y no despertar, se dio cuenta que no era.

— M-My Lady...

La llamó. Tenía que explicarle que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, que pensó que lo iba a rechazar. Aunque eso sonara muy estúpido o no tanto... Porque, después de todo, ella rechazaba cada una de sus citas, desviaba cada uno de sus coqueteos.

 _¡No lo podía creer! ¡Al final estaba muerta por él y lo ocultaba!_

Se llevó las dos manos en su cabeza. Intentando pensar, que decir _¿Cuáles eran las mejores palabras para rechazarla? ¿Rechazarla? ¿La rechazaría?_

La verdad es que no lo sabía, una parte de él, aunque mínima quería corresponderle. Quería cumplir cada uno de sus sueños y fantasías que tuvo con ella. Las esperanzas que había depositado en cada rosa que le entregaba. Chat Noir se encontraba en una encrucijada. Era un hecho. Amaba a Marinette, puede ser que más que Ladybug. Pero era una realidad que el gatito seguía amando a la heroína.

Estuvo tanto tiempo con sus debates mentales que no se dio cuenta que su bichito se había acercado hacia él. Y mucho. Levantó la mirada y se encontró a centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos, unos azules tan intensos como los de Marinette.

 _¡Marinette!_

No, no podía hacerle esto a ella. No, después de lo de ayer, de decirle que la amaba, de revelarle quien era. Luego de aquello se había ido para darle tiempo de asimilar las cosas, lo mismo fue cuando hoy se la encontró en la escuela. Ella huyó, avergonzada, obviamente, pero como todo caballero que Adrien es. No la persiguió, no podía hacerlo si todavía no resolvía el tema con su Lady.

Algo que creyó que era fácil. Pensó que diría que lo veía como un amigo y nada más, que lo rechazaría. Nunca se esperó que lo correspondiera. _¡Nunca!_ Las probabilidades eran mínimas por decir que no había ninguna.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, de tomar distancia y comenzar a explicarle a su Lady que no podía. Que amaba alguien más. Ladybug lo besó. Llegó hasta sus labios, tomándolo con ese roce y haciendo lo que quería con él. Lo llevó hasta las nubes con ese suave contacto. Su alocada fantasía estaba cumplida.

 _¡Ladybug lo estaba besando! ¡Estaba besando a Ladybug!_

Cerró los ojos, por un momento, dejándose llevar sin importarle si se estaba perdiendo así mismo, hundiéndose en esos ojos azules. En esa mirada que vio una chispa de deseo... _¿Deseo? ¿Sentía deseo por él?_

Puede ser, ya que su Lady lo estaba besando y él lo estaba correspondiendo.

 _¡Espera! ¿Qué?_

 _¿Desde hace cuento?_ Percatándose que sus manos estaban en la cintura de su bichito y la había atraído hacia él. _¡No! ¡Marinette!_ Y con ese pensamiento y con toda la fuerza de voluntad llevó las manos hacia sus hombros y la apartó.

Viendo que Ladybug estaba perpleja por la interrupción, observando sus labios hinchados y rojos. _¿Con que fervor la estaba besando? ¡Era un completo pervertido! ¿Cómo le explicaba eso a Marinette? ¡Porque tenia que contarle! ¡No podría vivir con el remordimiento!_

— No, My Lady, no —Dijo a medida que tomaba aliento, ese beso, lo había dejado sin aire— Yo amo a Marinette —Confesó sin mirarla, soltándola— Esto no está bien.

Sabía que lo había dicho todo mal. _¿No fue que hace unos minutos le confeso que la amaba y ahora decía que amaba a otra persona? ¡Ese beso sí que le había afectado!_

 _¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! ¡Di, algo mejor!_ Y al mirarla creyó que a ella también le pasaba lo mismo que a él _¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿También se llama Marinette?_

— M-My Lady —Empezando a surgir un miedo en todo su ser— Esto...

— Esta bien —Musitó en una extraña calma _¿Que estaba bien? ¿Engañar?_

Y se acercó, otra vez, a él con intenciones de besarlo y de nuevo Chat Noir la sujetó por los hombros.

— No, no puedo —Comenzó sintiendo sus dedos rígidos, dudosos. Estaba rechazando a su primer amor— ¡No puedo engañar a Marinette!

— Está bien —Repitió— Todo está bien.

 _¿Es que no entendía? ¿Es que su Lady planeaba tener una relación clandestina, sin importarle los sentimientos de otra persona?_

Ladybug tocó los brazos de Chat Noir provocando una descarga eléctrica por ese contacto y con un poco de esfuerzo lo apartó, acercándose de nuevo, rozando sus narices.

— Créeme, todo está bien, mi fiel gatito —Besándolo tan suave como lento. Y Chat Noir con poca fuerza de voluntad se dejaba llevar por ese embriagante contacto, cerrando también los ojos— Tikki, destransfórmame —Dijo cuándo los labios se separaron al momento en que el felino echo la cabeza para atrás rompiendo la conexión, a resistirse a esa tentación.

No obstante, al momento de abrirlos se quedó atónito al ver a Marinette enfrente suyo _¿Ahora sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada?_

— ¿Marinette? —Pregunto estirando su mano hacia su mejilla, creyendo que es una ilusión y si la tocaba iba a desaparecer. Ella sonrió como respuesta al sentir ese roce, notando su cara roja hasta las orejas y los labios hinchados como lo tenía su Lady— ¿Ladybug?

Ella asintió.

— Mi fiel gatito —Espeto suavemente y claramente feliz. Al decir eso. Chat Noir no perdió ni un segundo más y la levanto con sus brazos, haciéndola girar.

Marinette es Ladybug.

Rió y rió mientras se mareaba cada vez más al dar esas vueltas. Entretanto Marinette intentaba estabilizarse, tomándolo de los hombros en un intento de mantener la calma, aunque el giraba descuidadamente sobre un tejado.

 _¿Todo está bien?_

Esto era mejor que bien y aun en sus brazos, apretujándola contra él y mirándola con un deseo nunca antes visto como sin intenciones de resistirse en un futuro. La acercó hacia él y la beso.


End file.
